fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
CHAT PRANK: Horny Lovers.com
October 2, 2013‎ *9:34 GodzillaFan1: I added you on a dating website! *9:34 Fatal Disease: WHAT XD *LINK? XD *9:35 GodzillaFan1: Name: Artie Rumpest Jr. Age: 16 Country: America State: Michigun Icon: Fetus.jpg *9:35 Fatal Disease: XD *WHAT SITE XD *9:35 KittenPasta: Fuck this shit, I'm leaving. *9:36 Fatal Disease: wai *9:36 GodzillaFan1: Info: I fap a lot, so I have some experience with orgys! My bone is always ready! (I'm also a brony) *KittenPasta has died. *9:37 Fatal Disease: what site? XD *I wanna see this XD *9:38 GodzillaFan1: Mind: Naughty Horny Level: 9/10 *9:39 Fatal Disease: This one is my favorite *of the Ask.fm *Let me stick my cock between your tits! No thanks *someone asked the cock thing *the person replied with No thanks *9:39 GodzillaFan1: Peins Info: My bone has been through a lot (I thank my right hand for that). I rub, rub, rub like there's no tomorrow! I faped 6 times in a weekend. I'm obliviously horny, I need to share my love with someone. *Penis *9:40 Fatal Disease: *left *9:40 GodzillaFan1: Oh. *XD *9:40 Fatal Disease: XD *9:40 GodzillaFan1: I'll get the site! *9:41 Fatal Disease: XD *9:41 GodzillaFan1: www.hornylovers.com/user:artie_aumpest_jr *Whoops. *9:41 Fatal Disease: OH GOD *OH *GOD *XD *9:41 GodzillaFan1: www.hornylovers.com/user:artie_aumpest_jr *The link doesn't work. *9:42 Fatal Disease: I'll remember to look at it *9:42 GodzillaFan1: I'll try to find it again! *Hold on a sec! *9:42 Fatal Disease: I look up hornylovers *it took me to porn *but, delete that XD *delete that account XD *9:42 GodzillaFan1: Lol *No. *I gotta get it first! *I gotta show you what it looks like! *9:44 Fatal Disease I looked it up XD *GOD *DX *9:44 GodzillaFan1: I'll try my best! *9:45 Fatal Disease: Will it, you know, track it down? *9:45 BRVR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QODq6HhXnMM *9:45 GodzillaFan1: Okay I'm on the website. *Just gotta find the account... *9:46 Fatal Disease: alright *brb *gonna switch to the kindle *where I can get more decency *brb *Fatal Disease has died. *Fatal Disease got scared of EVIL PATRIXXX and joined the chat. *9:49 Fatal Disease: Back *9:49 BRVR: Hi. *9:49 Fatal: Disease Hai *9:50 GodzillaFan1: I FOUND IT! *9:50 Fatal Disease: Link it *9:51 Fatal Disease: Pm *9:51 GodzillaFan1: OKAY In the PM (This is where Shit Gets Funny!) *Fatal Disease Hai *9:51 GodzillaFan1: OKAY *I GOT IT *9:52 Fatal Disease: Okey *9:52 GodzillaFan1: HERE IT IS: *http://images.wikia.com/trollpasta/images/b/b5/ARTIE.png *I didn't link the website, because it might have a virus. *9:52 Fatal Disease: Is the account deletable? *9:53 GodzillaFan1: I don't know if Kindles have virus scanners. *No, it's not deletable. *9:53 Fatal Disease: I don't think so *9:53 GodzillaFan1: I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find an option to delete it. *9:53 Fatal Disease: Will they track me down? *9:53 GodzillaFan1: Oh god! *9:53 Fatal Disease: Or is it for fub *Cause *I'm paranoid now *9:54 GodzillaFan1: I gave away your adders, too. *I looked up your IP. *And found your adders. *9:54 Fatal Disease: WHAT *9:55 GodzillaFan1: Yeah... *9:55 Fatal Disease: D: *Why would you do that? *Why!?! *9:55 GodzillaFan1: If a whore wants to invite you and you don't respond, they can track you down. *9:55 Fatal Disease: D: *9:55 GodzillaFan1: If they ask the site to give your adders. *9:56 Fatal Disease: Will the police find out? *9:56 GodzillaFan1: You must be 18 or older. *And your 16. *9:56 Fatal Disease: D: *9:56 GodzillaFan1: *you're *9:56 Fatal Disease: CHANGE THE AGE THING *OR *9:56 GodzillaFan1: I CAN'T *9:56 Fatal Disease: DELETE THE ACCOUNT *9:56 GodzillaFan1: I CAN'T!!! *9:56 Fatal Disease: CAUSE YOU FUCKED UP *9:57 GodzillaFan1: Wants you set up your settings, you can't change it back! *9:57 Fatal Disease: Oh my god *God dammit *D: *9:57 GodzillaFan1: They can find you know. *What if your parents find out? *9:57 Fatal Disease: Why would you do that *I would get fucking grounded *9:58 GodzillaFan1: I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!!! *9:58 Fatal Disease: D: *9:58 GodzillaFan1: What are you gonna do!? *9:59 Fatal Disease: send me the linl *9:59 GodzillaFan1: Okay. *9:59 Fatal Disease: And the password *9:59 GodzillaFan1: www.Fatal this is a prank.com *9:59 Fatal Disease: OH MY GOD *XD *9:59 GodzillaFan1: XD *That picture was made with inspect element! *9:59 Fatal Disease: YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME DR *9:59 GodzillaFan1: Silly! *10:00 Fatal Disease: XD *10:00 GodzillaFan1: I cropped the picture with MS Paint. *10:00 Fatal Disease: I WAS FREAKING OUT AND SHIT XD *10:00 GodzillaFan1: XD *I'M GONNA UPLOAD THIS!!!! *AS A PASTA!!!! *XD *10:00 Fatal Disease: I was sweating too XD *10:00 GodzillaFan1: XD XD XD *10:01 Fatal Disease: XD *DO IT XD *10:01 GodzillaFan1: I AM!!!!!!!! XD *10:01 Fatal Disease: USE THE PIC TOO XD *10:02 GodzillaFan1: I AM!!! *What should I call it? *CHAT PRANK: Dating Website *10:03 Fatal Disease: HornyLovers: Chat Prank *10:03 GodzillaFan1: wait *WAIT *CHAT PRANK: Horny Lovers.com *10:04 Fatal Disease: Yus Category:Chatroom Category:TP Wiki Chatroom Category:2013